steven_10_the_original_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn Tennyson, also known as Hero Core, is the main protagonist of Gwen 10 The Series. She wields the powerful Level 20+ DNA Alterer Reviver known as the Omnimatrix. 'Appearance' Gwen has orange hair that was neatly held by her cat-theme hairpin, giving her a bang on the right and her eyes are emerald-green. She has freckles on her cheeks, smooth skin and black eyebrows. She has the basic body figure of a 10-year-old and wears a long-sleeved shirt divided in two shades of blue with a cat icon on the chest area, a pair of white pants and a pair of white shoes with blue tongue. She wields the Omnitrix on her left wrist. 'Personality' Gwen is a tomboyish girl who is not very fond of activities such as cheerleading and prefers activities such as playing sports and training at the Dojo. She's headstrong and brave as she stood up against those who are out of her leagues, and she's very responsible and reliable, as she wants to keep up her studies. Because of her role in wielding the Omnitrix, Gwen tends to get a bit overconfident and arrogant but is well-aware of the situation and knows when to use the brain and the brawn. She start naming her aliens under Omni's suggestion but never came up her official hero name yet. As the result of naming her aliens, she announces them after transforming into said aliens, stating it "helps people to know who did she become". When Casey becomes Chimera, Gwen suffers a constant indecisive turmoil as she was repeatedly suggested that she must kill Chimera but she really wants to save her, causing her to hold back against Chimera but when she accepts her faults and renew her strength, she fought Chimera at her hardest but her presumable death left her depressed and broken hearted for 2 weeks until her spirit renew itself by Simone's bravery for standing up to Rojo. 'History' In What Little Girls Are Made Of?, the school year ended and the summer vacation began after Gwen defended her best friend, Casey Animal, from Simone and her minions. Grandpa Max arrived via his Rust Bucket and offered Gwen to join the trip but she rejected after learning Ben Tennyson is tagging along. Gwen began her summer activity involving body warm-up and jogging. When she jogged around Bellwood Park and began to head home after it's 6 pm, Gwen witnessed the "green shooting star" and made a secret wish, only to discover it's no shooting star and barely evade the impact. By curiosity, Gwen investigate the capsule and discovered the Omnitrix, who instantly strapped itself on her wrist and activates the AI named Omni. She mistook Gwen for Max due of her sharing almost-similar DNA coding and displays the Omnitrix's power by transforming Gwen into Heatblast. After experiamenting Pyronite's powers, Gwen returns home and reverted, only to discover too late that the rug got scorched by her footprints. She then experiament the Galvan DNA and vaguely told Omni about Rebecca. Shortly afterward, Vilgax's Giant Drone attacked the neighborhood as it searched for the Omnitrix. Determined to stop the drone and live up her Grandmother's legacy, Gwen transformed into a Petrosapien and battled the Giant Drone until she used the power of refraction to re-direct the drone's laser beam back to its sender, earning her first victory. Later, she demands Omni to explain why she want her grandfather and Omni accidentally reveals that Max is a member (or rather, retired) of the Intergalactic Police Force known as PLUMBERS, leaving Gwen zoned out of the discovery. 'Powers And Abilities' Gwen happens to have a great intellect as she was able to understand and master her alien forms rather quickly, which Omni stated it takes awhile for the User to adjust their new DNA code. She is very adaptable as well when she make good use of Swampfire, Titanosaurus, Mermaid and Stinkfly despite of using them for the first time. Gwen studies Karate, Judo, Kenpo and other martial arts at the Dojo, allowing her to easily subdue Marcus, who's partically older then her. Even as a 5 year old, Gwen's punch to the stomach knocked the bully out cold, who is also older then her. Gwen is very agile thanks to her workouts and jogging, allowing her to evade attacks from the Giant Drone's claws without difficulty before it increases its speed. This enhanced agility and speed cause XLR8 to reach 750 mph. Gwen's intellect is high enough for her to create the Omni Suit and even ultilize ploymorphism and nanomachine to make the suit very durable yet flexible. Then she build the Xenotrix with the same materials though Omni installs the DNA samples and the Codon power source. Gwen can speak and understand Latin, which Omni comments that if she has a Monarchian, she can easily read any magic spells. 'Weaknesses' With the Limiter on, Gwen can only remain transformed for 10 minutes or less if the battle prolongs. Once timed out, she's vulnerable to fatal attacks and must wait for 5 minutes to recharge. Gwen has claustrophobia. Gwen has a very sensitive bowel that set off a series of gas cramp if she ate anything that have soy ingredients, mainly tofu. Her gas cramps also activate when someone touches her butt. 'Equipment' Gwen is equipped with the Prototype Omnitrix, enable her to metamorph into any 10 Starter Aliens. 'Unlocked Forms' 'Relationships' 'Trivia'